hyperioncantosfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xardwen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aenea page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 15:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello - August 2014 Hi Xardwen - You and I appear to be the only two active contributors to the Hyperion Cantos wiki at the moment. Figured I'd say hi in a friendly spirit. These books are my favorite books of all time - I've been addicted to this wiki lately. How did you come upon the books? Bg860e (talk) 02:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You know, I was just about to message you as well! Thanks a lot for your awesome contributions, this place was looking pretty sparse before you came by. I always thought it was a pity more people didn't contribute to the wiki; like yourself, I absolutely love the Hyperion series, it's probably the best science-fiction series I've yet read. I was introduced to the books by a longtime friend of mine who reads a lot of sci-fi, really interesting guy... he kind of has this habit of proclaiming any movie or book he's recently seen or read as being "the BEST" or "the most MIND-BLOWING" whatever of its kind, so I was a little dubious when he told me about Hyperion. Having read them, though, I have to say I agree with him, it's a truly amazing work! Thanks again for reaching out, and keep up the fantastic work! Xardwen (talk) 01:39, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey - Wanted to let you know that I'm in the process of requesting admin rights to this wiki. Admin rights aren't required for much, but they ARE required to update the navigation menu at the top of the wiki, which I think we desperately need to do. I'll also use them to delete some of the pages that are simple misspellings from users long-gone. Sound good to you? Bg860e (talk) 02:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great! Yeah, I agree, there are a few things that definitely require admin intervention - If you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you go about requesting admin rights? I've never actually done so myself on other wikis, but I think as long as you and I seem to be the primary contributors on this one for the time being, it would probably be appropriate. Xardwen (talk) 02:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Check out this link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests The process seems fair. It does take a bit of time for the wikia staff to approve all the requests too though. Bg860e (talk) 04:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC)